Emotionally Hidden
by Dancing-Souls
Summary: Ulrich Stern can never seem to accomplish enough to please his parents. Tired of the disappointment he runs away. What is unexpected is that he gets caught up in a Xana attack and captures the military's attention. His custody is handed over to the government where he is to be trained to fight Xana along with others he will meet later: Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Yumi, William. Violence
1. Chapter 1: The Elusive Ulrich Stern

**Hello I hope you enjoy. There will be some Romance, and it is probably a Tragedy/happy ending sort of story. It will get a bit violent and rough to make stubborn people like Ulrich obey orders… I won't go into graphic details though.**

_**The Elusive Ulrich Stern**_

It wasn't like he didn't want to be a good son. He tried to the best of his abilities to make his parents happy. It's just his best wasn't good enough for them. Sure he was good at sports, especially soccer and Pencak Silat. He tried especially hard at sports because he found it was within his abilities to accomplish such high achieving results.

For a short while this quenched his parent's thirst for him to be a spectacular student. However, when he received a D- on his history test his father was so angry at him he locked him in his room for three days with only his school work to accompany him.

Even studying didn't help him that much he got distracted with thoughts of school drama and how he seemed to not fit even despite being popular. Life is complicated for this teen especially since he is so emotionally based and not so much logically based.

Ulrich loves boarding school so much more than most students because anything is better than being stuck at home with his parents who never leave him alone.

Ulrich's therapist had told him he did so badly with his studies because he emotionally can't handle the pressure his parents put on him. "If you don't worry so much about their pressure and go at your own pace I'm sure your grades will improve."

But Ulrich knows that he can't let the pressure go his parents are more important to him than he had thought. He just wishes for their approval and their love.

This is it he was running away. He couldn't handle his dad screaming the same things about his lack of effort and how his friends are a bad influence on him. Ulrich would like to ask him what friends. All of his friends were scared away by his dad and none were left.

In all honesty he doesn't blame them; he too would run away from his father if he had a choice.

* * *

I should have run away a lot sooner. Sure it was lonely, but I'm so used to loneliness, I'm not sure if I can even handle much conversation anymore. Most my life I have kept my emotions to myself. I found a part time job where I get paid under the table to avoid detection. I don't want to go back home.

Finding a place to sleep was hard, but once I found a suitable place things were easy from there on out. Sure it's dangerous to live on the streets, but so far I have been strong enough to defeat all of my opponents.

Honestly, I don't have a place to truly belong to in this world. Well, maybe I do, but I'm not holding out much hope.

"Hey Max! You ordering the usual for breakfast," Diana a regular worker at the fast-food restaurant I frequent asked.

"No, I think I'll try the number 2 today," I answer. I place down the appropriate amount of money and take the receipt.

"Eggs and ham, that's unusual for you," a business man sneered at me. My stomach gurgles from hunger and perhaps, my hate for anything that reminds me of my dad.

"Well I have to switch it up sometimes," I shrug and smile. Being polite and ignoring him isn't too difficult though.

"Here you go Max," Diana fluttered her eyelashes at me as she placed down my food.

I can't believe she is still flirting with me, I mean I have not gone out of my way to respond back. She's cute, but she doesn't know that getting in a relationship with me would be a disaster.

Relationships = Responsibilities

Responsibilities = Expectations

Expectations = Action

Just ask my parents how well I handle expectations and she'll see how pointless being with me would be.

I dig into my plate of eggs and ham and honestly wish I could find a better job, but for that I would have to hand out my information. I'm not willing to risk my parents finding me.

Suddenly the lights blinked on and off quickly. Then everyone was flying into the side of the wall. I nearly sobbed at the sight of the one-fifth of the food left on my plate. That was my hard earned money!

"Ow," Diana moaned. She was holding her shoulder to support it.

"It looks dislocated," I warn as I take a closer look.

"Well how would you know? You're just some punk from the streets," the business man named Eugene politely informed me.

"I've injured myself a lot from playing all sorts of sports. I've learned to recognize the problem," I answer rudely.

"Well I'm not going to let some idiot like you try and fix it! I'm calling the hospital," Eugene muttered.

"I was counting on that," I smile. I had left my cell phone at home last month, on the day that I left home.

All of a sudden the lights flickered again and we slammed up onto the ceiling. A black static liquid looking thing came oozing out of a lamp and headed straight toward me. I looked around for anything that could be useful.

Gravity seemed to change yet again as we went crashing to the floor. I quickly grabbed a chair and hit the black static with it to keep it away from me. It seemed to fade in and out before becoming solid again.

"Eugene call the hospital quick! I'll keep this black blob away from you guys," I shout as a dodge an attack.

"I'm on it already," Eugene growls, but continues to dial.

"Be careful Max," Diana wishes.

"I'll do my best," I respond.

I ran as it lunged at me. Why did it want me so badly? I dodged as it leaped for me and attacked when it had an opening, and then repeated the process over again until I got to the park.

I swung the chair at it again, but this time it dodged and went straight into me.

I could hear myself scream. It felt like I was being burned from the inside out as electricity shot throughout my body. Well this must be the end. If only I could have made some good friends I would have nothing to regret.

Then it stopped. The pain lingered like an after math, but it was nothing compared to when it was in me and attacking me. It felt like being ripped apart.

My legs buckle and I try to catch my breath leaning against a light pole.

I must be imagining things. A man in military uniform and several medals is walking toward me.

"Jeremie that was really close. I hope you know that if it gets this out of hand again you will be punished. Hold the return to the pass okay we need to pick up a package," he said into his headset.

"No. You'll find out soon enough. I need you to find out who this boy is," the man said pointing a camera at me.

I tried to cover my face, but the man just forced my arm painfully down and away from my face. I kicked my leg out in a sweeping motion and knock the man down on his butt. Then I run as fast as my legs can carry me.

* * *

"I got it. The boy's name is Ulrich Stern it was reported that a month ago he ran away from home. He is on bad terms with his parents it seems," Jeremie answers.

"That just makes it much easier to get them to sign his custody over to us," I smile. This operation wouldn't be too difficult.

"Why are you so interested in this boy? Besides what are you going to do with him once we get him," Jeremie asks.

"This boy is good. He caught me by surprise and knocked me down on my butt and let me tell you, that doesn't happen a lot. Not to mention this boy had Xana attack him to the point he shouldn't be able to move much less knock me down or run," I add.

"Amazing nothing like that shows up in my calculations as possible. I can't believe I haven't perceived this," Jeremie sounds enthralled and starts typing away.

"As for what I'm going to do with him, well it's quite obvious I'm going to make him mine," I chuckle, "He should already be captured by now with all the men I have stationed around the area.

"Sir, we have got the boy you have asked for," a new voice reaches my headset.

"Good job Mike. Now give him an anesthetic this boy won't stop trying to escape and I don't want to take any chances," I order.

"Hey what are you doing? You can't do this," the boy's voice shouts before it comes to a sudden stop.

"It is done sir."

"Good now let's make a trip to his parents and get his custody signed over to us. I'm assigning you to take charge and get his parents to sign the papers. I will not tolerate failure," I order.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

When I come to, I find myself locked in handcuffs and notice that even my ankles are cuffed. Shit shit shit shit shit! I want to cry, but I can't show them my weakness.

"Hey boy get out we need to talk to your parents for a little while, and we thought you might like to be there while we explain what is going to happen," the guy who captured ordered me. I glared at him, but did as he said.

Each step I took felt heavier as the realization that I would be face to face with two very upset, disappointed, and angry parents soon.

"Do you guys even know why I ran away in the first place," I mutter under my breath. This was going to get ugly, ugly for me.

"What did you say kid," another soldier asked.

"Nothing," I answer glumly.

Apparently they had already alerted my parents because there they were standing on the front porch of the house. My father was tapping the toe of his shoe against the pavement furiously and my mother was weaving her fingers through her hair roughly.

My father was pissed. My mother was frustrated. If only I didn't care.

"Ulrich, where the hell have you been? Do you know how long it is going to take to make up all your absences in school? I am going have to find the right program that will teach you how to use your brain and get those straight A's I know you can get," he screamed.

He then punched my cheek hard and sent me flying onto the concrete.

"Screw you dad! All you do is expect too much from me! Maybe I can't live up to your unrealistic standards no matter how hard I try. Do you even love me for who I am? Maybe that's why I got the hell out of this house and ran away never dreaming to come back," I shout back louder than my father.

Tears are threatening to spill, but I need to prove I'm stronger than all of this and I won't let him get to me. I need to prove I don't take what he says to heart.

"Ulrich I taught you manners," my mom gasped in anger appalled by my outburst.

"What do you care you almost always agree with dad. I am amazing at sports do you know why? I practiced with all my heart for hours on end everyday so that I could make you proud of me. I don't know why I tried so hard anymore," I scream at her.

"That's enough don't speak to your parents who have worried about you like that. My names Mike, Mr. and Mrs. Stern, I am the soldier who captured your son after recognizing him from a missing poster."

"Thank you so much Mike. I have done everything I can to discipline my son, but he refuses to listen. I apologize for the trouble he has caused you," my father glares at me. I shrink under his piercing stare.

"Actually I have just the program for him that I was hoping you might be interested in. The program takes kids needing extreme discipline to a military camp where any misbehavior or breaking of the rules will sentence them to grueling work. It focuses not only on behavior, but on classes the students must present A work at the end of their lessons if not we have tough tutors that get them there," Mike smiled.

"Do you have a handout," my mother asked.

"Why, we do ma'am," Mike said pulling out a thin camp guide, "For even more information you can just go to this website listed on the back which has all the information you will ever need to know about it. You can request to visit your son, although most people don't because they want the process to take over completely."

"It says here that you will need us to sign custody of our kid over to you. Does that mean you will be taking care of all of his expenses while he is gone," my father asked.

"Yes we do, this project is funded by the government so you don't even need to pay for this boot camp. We have the kids stay in the program until they are 21 years old to make sure the appropriate behavior sticks in their system. On our site you will find specific cases that show the kid before the program and after the program," Mike babbled.

"I can't stay there that long I need to go to college," I exclaim.

"Oh we teach up to college level kid you can earn your degree there in twice the time any of them kids at regular schools," Mike says.

"…Where do we sign," my father smirks at the pain on my face.

**I will pair Jeremie up with Aelita and Yumi and Ulrich together. I just want to know if you want me to add other characters not for the fighting, but somewhere else. Also let me know if you want Odd and Sam to be paired together.**

**If no one wants Sam and Odd to be paired together I can create a contest of some sort and the winner can create a character to date Odd.**

**Let me know what you want in the reviews.**

**Please review and give me some much needed feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2: Boot Camp Hell

**Well here is the second chapter thanks so much for reading. I received more views than I expected from just the first chapter. I hope the second Chapter lives up to the first one…I don't know if it does though.**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Flamethehero**** …thanks for being the first to review. I'm glad you like it.**

**Nothing On Ulrich****…thanks for the review. I can say there won't be any major Sam Odd scenes, but I might put in one…I hope that's okay.**

**Corina O****…thanks so much for reviewing.**

**Orangefur****…thanks for reviewing I'll try and put at least one Sam an Odd scene if you really want one…so let me know.**

**Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye****…also thanks for adding my story to your favorites, I hope to hear from you! :)**

**benpak97****…thanks for following my story. I look forward to hearing from you as well! :)**

_**Boot Camp Hell**_

I was typing away on the supercomputer trying to calculate a code that would help me deactivate Xana faster. Nothing seemed to be working. The only thing I could think of would be sending actual people into the virtual reality and having them deactivate the towers.

It's not like it's impossible to do so, especially since the Franz Hopper left three huge scanners large enough to fit people into.

No, the only thing holding me back is that I would have to run more tests and scenarios then put real people's lives in danger.

Then again it's not like I have much say in the matter. I'm just the boy genius who thought he signed his custody over to the best school in Europe. Turns out I signed it over to a secret government military base, but at least I had access to the best books and educators.

Besides if any of the indications so far come true then this Ulrich Stern will probably be the first to be virtualized into Code Lyoko. I feel bad for the kid, but what can I do?

The thing I promise to myself is to do all I can to help him make each venture out alive to the best of my ability. That is the only thing I can do.

The elevator opens and reveals five military men with Ulrich Stern surrounded on all sides.

"Hey why did you put a muzzle on his face," I ask appalled by the treatment this boy was receiving.

"We had to Jeremie; he bit down hard on Lieutenant Mike in an attempt to escape! It's a deep wound too. This boy is a monster," a soldier looked at the kid in fascination.

I'll never get used to the term monster being considered as a good thing…only in the military.

"Well unchain him," I order, "I need to do a physical assessment on him and then run some tests on his compatibility with the scanners."

"Okay, just wait a moment," Mike said grabbing some disinfectant and bandages to wrap on his wound. I could see a trail of blood on the ground and looked at the angry boy. He seemed to be the popular type with his brown hair crafted carefully on his head and his athletic body. I wonder if we will be able to get along.

"Code 003427," Mike ordered one of his men.

The said man pulled out a shot and quickly stuck it into the boys arm causing the boy to slump into sleep.

"Why did you do that, now it's going to be more difficult for me," I sigh as I get up and walk over to the sleeping boy.

"No he would try to escape and he has not been tamed yet so this actually makes your job easier," Mike looked at the boy with distaste.

"He's not an animal. Have you even tried talking to him," I glare.

"Why try when he so desperately wants to flee," Mike glares back, "Just get your work done so I can get him to his room and make sure it is secured."

"Alright, then I should have the results by dinner," I answer as I motion for a soldier to help me move the boy.

"I'll be expecting good news," Mike said before walking off.

* * *

I wake up drowsily looking at the ceiling. I groan and slowly force my body to sit up. It takes a moment, but I realize I have no clue as to where the heck I am.

I look down at the pain in my arm and notice a puncture mark; it all comes back to me.

I can't believe they drugged me again! That's not fighting fairly.

I try to open the door and suspected right it was locked. Good thing I learned how to pick locks from a friend I made on the streets.

I pull two paper clips out of my shoe, straighten them out and pick the lock. Click.

Yes I got it! I open it to find another door with a security code. Darn I'm no good at things like this, but I can try to short circuit it and make it open. I look around until I find it and smile.

I grab the fire extinguisher and slam it against the keycard with numbers 0-9 sending the wires to give irregular shocks. I push on the door and it opens.

For a small moment I think I'm in the clear; that is until I see him leaning against the wall across from the door I just escaped from.

"Well you did better than I thought you would for being a kid who lacks initiative," the man who had first found me stated.

"Why are you here," I bristle anticipating a surprise attack.

"I'm here to introduce myself and to start your training. Names Cal, I'm the head of this secret operation, so anything you do I decide what happens to you."

"Are you threatening me," I ask with a frown.

"No, I'm letting you know your position," Cal states.

"Move," I growl.

"No can do, but what I can do is give you the opportunity to beat me in a battle. If you can do that I will give you a little reward," Cal smiled. He actually was smiling at me like I was his friend.

I could feel my guard lower a bit and it made me nervous.

"What kind of prize do you think I would want," I stare at him suspiciously.

"Letters," he said.

"Letters," I asked.

"Yes your parents have already sent one for this week. I will allow you to read and respond to them if you can beat me," Cal stated.

"I don't want to read their letters. Why would I want to," I turn my back toward him.

"You want to because even though you don't feel loved you can't learn to hate them and want their love," Cal smirked.

I snapped my head around, "So what, it will happen eventually!"

"You know you don't have it in you," Cal stared, "Anyway, enough of that I was thinking I should train you to use swords. With your ability, speed and stamina I think that weapon would suit you best."

"…Fine," I pause.

"Well then we should get going," Cal said grabbing my shoulder and walking behind me. Great he figured out I only agreed to find an opportunity to escape.

"So Ulrich, how much do you know about using swords," Cal asked casually as if we were good buddies.

"Video games," I shrug.

"Well here we are. This is the training room," Cal said locking the door behind us shut.

The loud click of the door locking freaks me out. Will this be so bad that I will try to escape? Must he lock the door?

All along the back wall are different types of swords, all very real and sharp. Suddenly, I wish I had stayed in the room and had not tried to escape. I search the entire place with my eyes and admit defeat on escaping the room. No windows, just two metal locked doors.

"Why is there so many swords," I ask, "Isn't that unnecessary."

"Picking a sword that suits you is also important in this fight," Cal stated with a wicked smile, "I'll be fighting with this sword here."

He plucks a long thick blade with a fancy handle. The weapon needless to say looks very threatening with Cal holding it in his hand as if it weighs nothing.

"….So I see," I glower.

This man, I feel he wants me to screw up my sword choice by picking something flashy in hopes that I will feel threatened and try to imitate him even though I know that sword doesn't do well with me.

Hmm, a sword that would suit me would be light, but strong. It's true my legs are strong, but it's clear my skills lie with being fast in soccer and decisive. My arms can't handle something huge, because I'm still growing. Still I need a sword that will be easy to switch my actions in mid swing so as to confuse my opponents and surprise them.

I search the overcrowded wall of swords and finally spot the sword that suits me. It's simple not showing of its decorations for it is, but a simple samurai sword.

Just as my hand reaches to grab it I feel the killer intent and throw myself into a roll away from the sharp end of the sword. I look up and glare while dodging his next strike.

"What did you think I was going to play fair? True enemies never play fair," Cal smiles darkly.

Well darn I need to find an opening or at the very least create one to get the sword. Then an idea hits me when he swings the sword behind his back and creates a large arc with the sword. With the sword heading straight down at my head I dropped down and kicked his ankle causing his balance to be distributed unevenly.

I ran past him grabbed the sword and just blocked his from my face in time.

"Not so easy of a prey now am I," I grin with triumph.

"Not bad, but I sure hope you can do better than that," he smirked. Then he attacked me at an even faster speed than before. On his third strike my arms shook as I attempted to hold my sword steady, a tremor gave chance for the semi deep cut on my cheek that is now profusely bleeding.

My hand clasps to my cheek from shock and the burning sting of the blade. Finally it hits me, this isn't a game.

"What a weak attempt boy you have to hold the sword and keep it steady. You wouldn't fight with your arms shaking that badly would you," Cal looks down at me with cockiness.

I don't even want to talk to him. I turn my head to the side avoiding looking at his face.

"I'll admit you picked the right sword for your abilities. Today we will stop here, but listen up this will be your only training to end so short and with so little injuries."

"Well, then I'll be going if you're finished talking," I said taking a step toward the exit.

"Hold on," Cal said gripping my shoulder, "Mike is here to escort you to the clinic room. I wouldn't want you to runaway now would I, especially not when your parents handed you over to me to take good care of you."

"You expect me to buy this trash that comes out of your mouth. I don't believe you," I shout.

"It doesn't matter if you do or not. All that matters is the results," Cal smiled.

"Hey Ulrich, I'm here to show you were the clinic is. That wound looks like it might need stiches," Mike said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I ducked and ran past him. However, it was of no use his footsteps followed closely behind me. Okay then lets speed things up.

I ran as fast as I could and created a bigger distance between us. Just as I made it to the end of the hallway and to the main room a man threw himself at me and landed on top of me.

"Ah, thanks Archie, that kid sure is a fast runner," Mike sighed.

"It seems the boy is bleeding," Archie stated as he looked at the blood on my cheek that dripped down to my arm.

"Well you know Cal he started training him. I was coming to you so you could patch the kid up before dinner and well, the usual as well," Mike smiled.

"So this must be the famous kid. He has been here only one day and rumors have spread about his disobedience. He seems to have a strong desire to escape…no, to be alone. Now come along boy I need to disinfect the wound and get a bandage on that face. I don't think you will be needing stiches this time," Archie said.

He was a calm guy and didn't seem to have any grudge against me, which is good because I'm pretty sure Mike and his men do.

"Sit down on the examination chair," Archie ordered.

I did as he said and kicked my legs back and forth while waiting. Archie may be a calm guy who doesn't hold resentment, but he was just as fit as the other military men at this operation. Plus I'm not eager to anger the guy who is to take care of my injury.

"You're not going to do anything bad are you," I asked staring at him suspiciously.

Archie turns around with a bottle of disinfectant, "I do what I am paid to do. If you think that is bad, then yes, it is bad to you. If you think that it is good then it is good to you."

"I hate riddles. I'm not really that great at understanding them," I frown.

"Simply put it all depends on how you see it because that is your version of the truth," Archie said, "Now tilt your head up this is going to sting a little."

He placed a cloth over the wound and it stung badly.

"Ouch," I mumble.

"Don't worry this stuff will stop hurting in no time, since Cal is the one training you. I expect we will become well acquainted," Archie stated.

I instinctively flinched, "Yeah, well I'm not looking forward to that. Can I go now?"

"Not just quite yet," Archie hummed and pulled out something from his pocket, "You'll need to wear this at all times until you are permitted to take it off."

"No way am I wearing that! I don't want to be chained to this place like a dog," I hiss upon seeing a dark green collar.

"This is the only thing that will protect you from the black static that attacked you Ulrich, it is imperative that you wear it. That thing tries to kill people and you are definitely one of its main targets," Archie responds.

Before I can leap away or even notice he had moved the collar is clipped around my neck.

"How dare you this is definitely the bad thing I was asking about," I growl.

"I'm doing my job, and it's not like you know my story so evaluating if what I did was right or wrong would be bias. Ulrich you may not like being stuck here, but the job you are given is to save this country. Another country is trying to hack into our government's information and a bunch of other things that can weaken France enough to be conquered," Archie pats me on the back.

"Well with the way Cal and Mike treat me I don't feel like staying. Its borderline abusive what Cal did today and he says it's going to get worse. I can't handle this I'm just a teenager," I complain.

"You can handle it you're a tough guy, now I can't help you escape, but if you ever need to talk about anything I am here and I promise to keep it confidential," Archie smiles.

"Mm," I respond without a word.

* * *

"So what are his results," Cal asks me.

"It appears he is very compatible to fight against Xana," I answer, "Extremely compatible, I don't think we will ever find someone else who comes near his compatibility range."

"So then it seems likely that Xana wasn't actually trying to kill him, but take over him so he could help fight against us," Cal said looking at me for confirm he was on the right track.

"Yes that would be highly likely," I assure him.

"Well then Jeremie we shall have him scanned in tomorrow after he has training with me. The test with the rat worked out fine so he should be safe," Cal determined.

A beeping noise sounded from Cal's monitor and he grinned.

"Well as I expected of him it seems that he has gone and tried to escape even with all the warnings and the collar on his neck. I'll never get tired of training him…I almost hope he doesn't break," Cal smiled as he stood up.

"If he is half as determined on Code Lyoko he will make a great warrior," I state.

"That's the plan," Cal responds.

"Now it's time for me to go punish bad children…or dog," Cal grinned at his own awful joke.

I silently wish Ulrich good luck.

"I'm sure glad I just deal with computers," I say aloud to myself.

* * *

"Now, now just what is my pet doing trying to break out when he knows there is no escape?"

"Cal go…to…hell," I manage to say.

"I see that you and electricity are going to be great friends! You really shouldn't try to escape anymore otherwise you'll keep being electrocuted," Cal smiled.

"Now we wouldn't want that would we?" Then Cal proceeded to place his foot on top of my stomach.

"You're a coward to fight battles this way," I gasp.

"Didn't you know, nothing in the military is a coward attack strategy," Cal smiled, "I think I'll break a rib to teach you not to run away. What do you think?"

"No," I shout. His foot lifted in the air comes crushing down onto a rib and I feel it give.

Before I could even scream his gloved hand was over my mouth. Slowly he released.

"Run away again and it only gets worse. Guess you'll be eating dinner with Archie tonight," Cal smiled with his fake sweetness.

The pain is awful; every breath creates a movement on the ribcage and puts pressure on the broken rib. The world is going black and losing focus. I struggle to see anything, but then it becomes pitch black into the unconsciousness.

"Guess I better get him to Archie," Cal hums to himself as he picks up the passed out boy and heads toward the clinic.

**Thanks for reading the second chapter, please review and let me get some much needed feedback.**

**I'd love to communicate and answer any questions any of you have.**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Aelita

**Well thanks everyone for the support! Here is the third chapter. Anyway new members will start being introduced. Odd will be introduced in the next chapter and then in chapter five Yumi will be introduced. William will probably come a bit later.**

_**Finding Aelita**_

**Ulrich's POV**

Waking up in the clinic room with a sore throat, an aching rib that makes even breathing hurt, and a strange boy around my age staring at me…could you blame me for being in a bad mood?

"Hey Ulrich, I'm Jeremie Belpois and although I'm a kid, I'm the brain of the operation ever since Franz Hopper went missing a year ago along with his daughter. Sorry for the late introduction."

"What do you want from me," I croak out.

"Need a cup of water Ulrich," Archie asks offering me a cup. I gladly accept and drink it, while continuing to stay as still as possible.

"I'm here to explain what is going to be happening later today. I will be sending you into a virtual world, if you would like you can think of it as a really advanced detailed game, however, it's more dangerous. All I know is that there are some towers and four different districts. The towers can be activated by Xana which allows the AI to get into the real world and cause some serious damage. Honestly since no one has been virtualized before we will be learning things about the world together today," Jeremie explained.

"How am I to be virtualized onto Code Lyoko with a broken rib," I ask honestly wondering how this was going to go.

"Well the physical form shouldn't affect the form you will be in while in Code Lyoko, at least this is what my calculations have concluded. If I'm wrong I'll just devitalize you. After all, your safety in that world is of my concern and I'm here to help you. I hope we can be friends," Jeremie smiled and stuck his hand out.

"Okay," I reply simply and shake on it. He seems like a nice guy and after one day here I'm already starting to feel tired of fighting to escape.

"Well then I have to go and do some last minute calculations, but I'll be seeing you after your training," Jeremie states as he walks out the door.

"Just great of course that creep is going to make me train before going, if supposedly my physical body won't affect my virtual body," I moan.

"Can't say I blame you for being discouraged," Archie sighed, "Well you didn't eat dinner last night so you should eat breakfast. I got you some soup because it will be easier to drink and it will move your ribcage less."

"Thanks," I say taking the soup from his hand, "How am I going to handle training with a broken rib though?"

I take a sip then look up expectantly at Archie.

"I'll tighten the bandages and add an extra board for support, which might make the pain, sting more. However, it will keep your bone in the right place so it can heal properly. I already accidentally dropped a pain killer medicine in your soup, I'm afraid," Archie winked.

"Oh no Archie how could you inform me of this after I have finished all of my soup," I ask in mock horror.

"Must have slipped my mind," Archie shrugged, "Now go and get changed and do some warm-ups, today Cal is in a bad mood since some men failed their mission to protect a secret file. I think it will be a tough training."

"Oh well then I'll be seeing you pretty soon or late depending how long it takes for him to cripple me enough for him to give up," I spew the words out with hate.

"Now try and sit up so I can reapply your bandages," Archie commanded. I carefully placed my hands against the bed and slowly propped myself into a sitting position. Pain hit my chest and I went into a small coughing fit.

"Could be worse with Cal doing the damage," I hear Archie mumble under his breath. Well that's great I feel so encouraged to go and train with him today, I think to myself sarcastically.

Archie applied more support to my ribcage and then bandaged it tightly together. This created a constant ache and throbbing of pain on my part, but really it was better for me in the long run.

I stand up and start doing some stretches that would least pain my ribcage.

"Hey Archie is there anywhere I can get a jog in before the training," I ask.

"The training room is the only place, but you can jog to it or go and bother Jeremie in the computer room," Archie offered.

I nod my head in thanks and set off at a jog to the computer room to find Jeremie typing in some codes onto a regular laptop.

"How can all those random letters and numbers mean anything," I mumble beside Jeremie.

"Ulrich, you scared me! What are you doing here so early," Jeremie asked baffled.

"I needed a place to jog and Archie wants me to get along with you, though he didn't put it in so many words," I explain.

"Well codes aren't all that complicated each sequence creates a command, but the number of sequences depends on what the code is supposed to perform. Well I better let you get the jog in, but I'll explain it in more detail another time,"Jeremie smiled at me sheepishly.

In an odd way I found comfort in the sound of the clicking keyboard as Jeremie typed as I jogged until my legs felt stretched and ready to fight.

"It was nice to hang out, but I've got to go now," I sigh with defeat. I cannot prolong the inevitable any longer unless I want some severe punishment.

_Either way I'm going to get beat up to a pulp, so what does it actually matter?_

"Good luck," Jeremie calls out as I make my exit.

"Yeah, luck will save me," I say sarcastically.

The longer I walked down the hallway the more determined I got to avoid getting any more injuries. At the moment I can't feel the pain my current injuries bring, but the medicine wouldn't last long enough for it to be permanent help.

I stop in front of the training room door and try to convince myself that it won't hurt too bad today. Reluctantly I open the door and walk inside only to hear the door click behind me indicating my fate was sealed. Until training is over there is no leaving this room.

"You ready," Cal asked.

"For an actual lesson, I didn't think you actually taught? Oh you mean for a beating from an abusive adult," I answered sarcastically.

I grab the sword I had picked out from last time and gripped it as tightly as I could. Then I leaped in the general direction Cal was in, purposely landing behind him to his side.

I dodged the left foot he kicked back behind him and grabbed it while its momentum was still moving behind him and threw my body farther to the left, dragging Cal down onto his side.

Cal's sword clattered to the ground when he tried to break his fall and I had placed mine down before grabbing onto his leg.

I turned my head for a second as I reached for my sword and received a hard elbow into my gut. I gagged for air, but refused to let go of my sword even as Cal gripped the collar of my shirt.

The shirt fit loosely on me so I slipped out of it before Cal could choke me with it. Finally some luck was on my side. It's a good thing I borrowed this T-shirt from Archie. I had thought it would get in the way.

I turned the blade of the sword toward Cal, which tore through Archie's shirt, the tip of the blade a mere millimeter away from his chest.

I couldn't kill this man even when I have the chance to seriously harm him, because honestly I'm not a killer.

"Do it Ulrich, see how it feels to stab a man," Cal smiled.

"No, I'm not a killer Cal," I growl and lift up my knee into his gut. He grabs my knee and tosses me to the ground in front of him. His black boot presses hard into my shoulder.

"You wouldn't be able to kill me even if you tried," Cal growled.

"It looks like I could've killed you today," I retort with a smile.

"That's only what it seems like," Cal argued and wacked the flat end of the sword into my head.

At first all I hear is mumbled words that snap to an end of each syllable viciously, but then I can start to make out the words.

"…he needs to learn or he won't be able to save this country," Cal's voice argues with authority.

"Hitting the boy that hard in the head is dangerous Cal; you shouldn't have taken that risk. Don't you need to virtualize him today? Listen Cal he is a young boy, a teenager; you need to teach him without being so violent that he can get brain damage," Archie responded furiously.

"He's going to get virtualized right now and he'll be fine. Listen Archie, I am the leader of this organization. You've bandaged his head, checked out his new bruises, and made sure his rib is aligned and secure," Cal grunted.

"Still-" Archie started.

"This discussion is over Archie," Cal said firmly, "Ulrich wake up."

Cal had ended the discussion thick with killer intent. I snapped my eyes open, but before I could get to my feet I was dragged up roughly onto Cal's shoulder.

The burning pain in my rib came back as it roughly bumped against his shoulder.

"Aaah," I exclaim loudly.

"Oh, shut up," Cal spits angrily, "You already sucked up to Archie and got some sympathy points for you, huh. Well just for that things are going to get worse."

"Please stop being so rough," I moan. Cal ignores this and heads straight for the scanner. I'm dropped in it.

"Jeremie start the materialization he is in the scanner," Cal said into his cell phone. The scanner closed in on me and I struggle to stand up.

My hand presses to the side of the scanner as the wind blows fiercely and a bright light causes me to shut my eyes.

When I open them I am in the air and land on the ground with one knee and both hands. The ground was green and upon looking up I determined I was in a forest. I feel no pain from the injuries Cal had given me.

"Hey Ulrich so what's it like on your end," Jeremie's voice rings out.

"A forest," I shrug, "Also it seems I'm dressed as a samurai and fight with a sword."

"Okay well just don't fall into the digital sea. I've just checked that out and I'm pretty sure if you fall into it I won't be able to find your codes and bring you back," Jeremie advised.

"Noted," I reply. I follow the path and walk into the forest, other than a few fallen logs here and there not much is different about the scenery.

"Hey Jeremie, the path splits in two different directions do you have a preference," I asked.

"Ugh—oh wait turn right something popped up on the screen over there. Comparing it to the triangle that indicates where you are I would say it is another person—even though that is highly improbable—that is being chased by three things," Jeremie exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'll check it out," I respond calmly. As I turn right I start to run as fast as I can only to find myself going faster than I thought I ever could.

"Super Sprint," I shout. This is awesome, so much better being stuck in my physical form all bruised and beat up.

I ran so fast that I almost passed up a girl and three strange short monsters shooting lasers at her.

"Jeremie there is a pink haired girl here being chased by these short monsters," I say in shock.

"Well protect her, we need to find out who she is," Jeremie responded. I slash all three of the monsters across the heads and watch them explode.

"Who are you and why are you here," I ask the pink haired green eyed elf girl.

"I don't know who I am. I just remember waking up here and ever since I have been running from monsters chasing me," the girl responds.

"So do you know anything about this place," I asked.

"Well when I woke up I was in a tower," she questioned, "Is that of any help?"

"It is of some interest," Jeremie added, "Have her show you which tower."

"Who is that talking," the girl asked.

"My name's Jeremie, here I'll pull up a screen."

"Why hello Jeremie, it is nice to meet you."

"We can't keep calling you the girl do you remember your name," Jeremie asked.

"No, not at all," she answered sadly.

"It's of no matter, why don't we have Jeremie think of a name to call you by," I said placing my hand on her shoulder comforting her.

"How about Maya for right now," Jeremie asks.

"Sure it's a cute name," Maya smiles.

"Well, then lead the way to the tower," I state. I follow this girl to the tower and can spot one further out that is red.

"Okay so this tower is white, but the one not too far in the distance is red. Is something bad happening with that tower," I ask.

"Yes, Xana just activated a tower go to it and see if you can get inside and deactivate it," Jeremie said frantically.

"Got it…," I look at Maya running slower than I'd like to go and pick her up, "Well I'll carry you princess that way we make it there faster." I smile.

"Super sprint," I shout as I race toward the red tower hopping over a log and weaving between trees.

Finally I reach the clearing, but was immediately shot at by some weird crab like monsters. I dodged the monsters and placed Maya down behind me.

"Ulrich make sure Maya doesn't get hit and lose all of her life points! I don't know much about her and the repercussions that it might have on her," Jeremie's voice rang.

"Got it, but have you tried to check her codes or whatever it is," I asked as I pulled out my sword and blocked the lasers casted at us.

"Ulrich what are you doing kill the enemies, how useless can you get," Cal shouts.

"Hey," Jeremie exclaims, "It's my job to handle this part of the missions!"

I freeze and my brain is frozen, fixated on one thing 'useless' and now a slideshow of all the people who have called me that run through my mind.

"Ulrich watch out," Maya exclaims tugging me out of the way of a laser.

"Sorry," I mumble. Then I feel the anger I have toward the world build up and I need to vent.

I grip my sword tightly and run at the first crab slicing its legs then stabbing it in the center of a strange mark.

"One monster down two more to go," Jeremie stated.

"Maya I'll create a distraction so get to the tower and help Jeremie deactivate the tower," I order.

"Alright," she nodded.

"Okay follow me you seafood," I shout as I slide underneath one and hop on top of it to clumsily fall off in front of it where I had started.

"Uh-oh," I groan as I quickly pull myself up and run. Both the crabs followed me and I note that Maya has made it into the tower.

I trip over a small monster and two lasers hit me in the back.

"Ulrich you've lost 40 life points with that be careful," Jeremie warns.

"How many do I have in the first place," I asked as I rolled over and avoided three lasers.

"100 life points," Jeremie answers.

"Why isn't the tower deactivated yet," I complain.

"Well apparently both Maya and I can't try to both deactivate the tower it just confuses the commands and doesn't do anything…so now I have to take back my command which is a series of codes," Jeremie sighed.

"Got it," I responded and narrowly avoided the lasers being shot at me. I use super sprint and toss my sword at the crab.

It hits the crab, but it was not a lethal blow. I race to grab my sword, but the small tick like monster shoots me and I'm knocked back a few feet.

"Ulrich you have lost 30 life points," Jeremie exclaims.

"I'm trying," I argue.

I jump into a handstand and push myself over and behind the crab that has my sword embedded into it. I hop once more and rip the sword out. I raise my sword and am about to give it a final blow when a laser hits me in my leg.

I look down and see my legs vanishing and it's not long before all of me is gone.

I exit the scanner feeling sick to my stomach. My body hurts, and it hits me that I had forgotten of the state it was in.

Going up the elevator shaft every movement irritates my bruised body and I wince having gotten used to not feeling on Code Lyoko.

"Hey Ulrich do you think you can handle Xana over there? He has taken out all of the military inside the building and Cal can't last much longer," Jeremie shouts over the loud crackling of electricity.

I look over at a sweaty Cal who looks as if he is going to pass out any second and honestly, I could care less about helping him. The only thing that makes me move forward to help him is the thought that Jeremie will get hurt once this strange Xanafied person gets to him.

"Hey Cal looks like you need my help," I brag.

"Just do your job, Stern," Cal grunted.

"Yeah not for you," I say making a stupid face at him. I grab a plank of wood and smack it hard on the head of the clone or whatever that thing was.

"Great all it does is make it pause for like two seconds! Hurry up fixing your codes Jeremie," I shout as Xana launches another attack at me.

"Almost finished," Jeremie shouts back.

Xana looks about ready to kill Cal and though I don't much want to I throw myself at Cal pushing him out of the way.

"You owe me," is all I say into Cal's face. A determined look crosses my face as I have a short stare down with Xana.

Xana grabs me, pulling my feet of the ground. I swing my body weight and kick him, but he merely fizzes for a second before charging a mass of electricity in the palm of his left hand.

"Finished, Maya hurry and enter the code," Jeremie shouts into the microphone.

Xana stops a millimeter from me, before turning into black static and vanishing into the computer.

"Hey Jeremie," Maya's voice calls out around the room, "I remembered my name. I'm Aelita."

"Nice to meet you Aelita, if I remember Franz Hoper had a daughter with that name," Jeremie states.

"Do you think I'm human then," Aelita asks with some hope.

"I'd say it's very likely," I smile.

"We've got some work cut out for us," Jeremie sighs.

"I'm going to bed and since I don't know exactly where I'm supposed to sleep yet, I'll just go to the clinic," I yawn and stretch.

"Ouch," I sigh, "I shouldn't have tried to move so much."

"Did Xana hurt you badly? I can call a return to the past if it's bad," Jeremie asks clearly clueless of all the abuse I have gone through.

Well good I don't want him to know.

"I'm fine just a bruise," I force a smile.

"Alright then, I've got to figure out if it is okay to devitalize her and that requires going over each and every sequence of codes," Jeremie ranted.

"Uh, okay good luck," I wish.

I walk out of the room into the dreary hallway listening to the sound of my shoes echoing. Each breathes and step a labor that prolongs the pain in my body.

"I'm not useless," I mumble trying out the words. Why can't I believe that? I know I should, but I can't find the strength to actually believe.

"Hey Archie, I'm not feeling to good right now," I say as I enter the clinic.

"What happened," Archie asked leading me toward the chair to sit.

He felt around my rib and I gasped for air from the pain.

"Looks like your rib is not aligned properly," Archie sighed, "Did Cal do this to you?"

"No though I'm sure he'd like to, it was an attack from Xana that did it," I answer.

"This isn't good your rib isn't in alignment anymore, I'm afraid you'll need surgery to fix it," Archie said looking agitated.

"What about Cal? He won't tolerate not having me in commission to go to Code Lyoko," I asked bitterly.

"You're right he won't, but he cannot drag you to the scanners until you have gone through surgery, while you are fine now your rib is threateningly close to your lung."

"Honestly what does it matter if I die? My parents don't love me and no one else does," I say my voice shaking. I turn away from Archie and a few tears escape my eyes, trailing down my face.

"Even if that is true I care for you as if you were my own son and I'm sure Jeremie is excited to be talking to someone his age for once," Archie argued.

"Now get some sleep after eating some dinner. You will be getting the surgery done tomorrow bright and early."

"Alright, thanks Archie I think of you as a father," I smile nervously waiting for him to tell me I was out of my mind.

"Then all is well between us," Archie smiled.

Although, I had always hated riddles they seem to be the most important thing I desire to hear after hanging around Archie so much.

I'm starting to understand them and it feels as if I myself am a riddle. I am apart of them.

**Well finally I am done writing chapter 3! **

**Chapter dedications to:**

**Bluedog197****…thanks for your review and yes Cal very much seems to be trying to break Ulrich's spirit much like the movie Spirit. I can't wait to get some Ulrich and Yumi fights in as well, but I got to set up the story first. It won't be long though.**

**Corina O****…thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad you liked it sometimes I wonder is this good enough? So I'm glad you let me know your thoughts.**

**stealthshadow2013****…thanks for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites! I'm glad to have caught your interest. ;)**

**Nothing On Ulrich****…thanks for reviewing again, I'm glad to hear from you. Please don't worry about having preferences it might not even happen. I hope you notice that Ulrich does get more sarcastic in this chapter and as for the fun well that should be coming next chapter when Odd is introduced.**

**Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye****…thanks for reviewing it is so nice to hear from you. Usually I do put the point of view above each section, but I tried a new way of handling it in this story. Ironically this chapter doesn't switch points of views (POV), but I will continue to post it from now on. :) **

**Ways****…thanks for following this story! I hope to hear from you, but even more important is that I hope you enjoy reading this story. **

**Catsrulegirl****…thanks for following this story I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Renegadestarforce****…thank you for following this story I hope you enjoy the journey!**

**I think I got everyone. Thanks so much you girls and guys for continuing to read and support this story.**

**I hope to continue hearing from you and that you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
